1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and more particularly, to a handler performing a test process and a management method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent developments of information communication, various kinds of semiconductor apparatuses are being researched and developed. A semiconductor apparatus is required to ensure reliability as well as performance thereof. A test process may evaluate the reliability of the semiconductor apparatus. The test process may be performed mainly by a handler.